


Can I call you art? Because you make me feel things.

by Merakicats



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Art History, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, Shy Choi Soobin, Shy Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Sweet/Hot, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Whipped Huening Kai, curious huening kai, huening kai knows his stuff, sweet Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: In which Kai is too excited about the artwork and forgets to pay attention to the person he's supposed to be in a date with. Cue a slightly jealous, very whipped Soobin.Alternatively: Sookai first date drabble.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Can I call you art? Because you make me feel things.

**Author's Note:**

> First date drabble.
> 
> *Sighs*
> 
> I write too much about the build-up and never about what happens once they're in a date. I've yet to dip into the established relationship bit but damn I just really love the pre-relationship momentum you know?  
> Anyways I've tried! Especially because I have online classes now (stupid virus) and consequently have to do twice the amount of work I do in a normal school day (also curse the IB). Here's my twt in case you wanna become friends! @Hueninking
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

Kai had seen many crowded places over the few years of experience he'd gained. 

Some had children gleefully running around, bursting with colour and luminously full of sound. Others were murmurs shared between acquaintances, that multiplied over and over until the once silent room was tremendous in whispers and spilt champagne. He'd attended carnivals and concerts, magic and circus performances, the theatre, the movies, amusements parks...

And art galleries. He'd been to those plenties. 

He'd always had a fascination for art. For self-expression. For otherwise ordinary objects being taken out of life and re-arranged as something unexpected to him. It made questions sprout out of those curls, and a desire to admire dumbly at a painting for hours. 

So naturally, it was the sanctuary he'd chosen for his first date. 

"I wonder if this is contemporary..." Kai's voices softly, body leaning towards the painting, hands behind his back. 

His opinion is met with silence. 

He glances swiftly to his left-hand side. 

Yeonjun Hyung had introduced Soobin to him two months ago, and it had explicitly taken that lapse of time for him to ask the strawberry haired boy out. 

Soobin's eyes were glossed over, staring unblinkingly at the canvas. His eyebrow perched. 

_Ahh, I've lost him again._

Not 10 minutes into their date Kai had managed to lose Soobin twice, rambling on and on about artistic movements and different interpretations to brush strokes.

"Soobinnie? Did I do it again?" The younger's voice comes out weaker than intended. 

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Soobin scratches the back of his neck, smile turning into a grimace. 

"No it's okay I-" Kai quiets down, turning to stare back at the painting longingly and Soobin feels a pang of- of something twist in his gut. 

_How come he's the one Kai's on a date with but he's not getting his attention? More importantly, why does he look so sad?_

Soobin pouts.

Kai must've perceived his reaction because he smiles tenderly as a mother would to a child and tugs on Soobin's hand. "Would you like to go somewhere else?"

His Hyung shakes his head, "No." He wants to see what Kai see's in these walls, why he loves them so much. 

"How about you explain to me what that-art thing is?" 

Like a volcano preparing to explode Kai beams, eagerness flooding from his words, "Contemporary art is the art of today, as in, the second half of the 20th century. Usually, it reflects the issues with what shapes our society. Artists aim to instigate their personal and cultural background or behaviours. Additionally, it's the theory that anything placed in an art gallery is considered art. Therefore it rejects traditional values and the political assumption that art is 'art' because it's pretty or meaningful. It makes...um...it makes people question what art is supposed to be." Kai leans back. He averts his eyes to the general direction of the art pieces, his hands fumbling with his phone, turning it over and over without much thought, cheeks turning crimson. 

_Damn, my geekiness really came through today._

Soobin smiles, slowly taking Kai's hand and clearing his throat, an action that immediately brings Kai's eyes to meet Soobin's and internally, he groans. 

_Kai just had to look so flawlessly pretty all the time, didn't he?_

"So this-" He gestures vaguely at the artwork, "this contemporary thing, can you show me more of it?"

Kai pauses, looking at Soobin amusedly, still slightly nervous and awfully self-conscious but regaining that curiosity that would someday destroy him. 

Tuggin' at Soobin's hand, Kai leads him to one of the pieces at the back.

He stops. 

"This could be contemporary. While it is a movement, there aren't any set characteristic for it. You could use a lot of styles for a piece, and it could still be contemporary. " Kai points to a handmade oil painting, an image of a figure strolling through a rainbow of abstract trees. Each lead made from what looked like a fingerprint of colour. 

"That's contemporary art, but a blank canvas with nothing but the artists signature in it could also be contemporary." 

Soobin nods, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. 

Kai giggles at the gesture. 

"I only know so much because it's interesting to me. Ever heard of the banana that got tapped to a wall?"

The older shakes his head. 

"Well, the artist got disproportionately famous over it because it was a 'new' take on art."

Soobin bites his lip, looking at Kai's red but joyful face and he can't stop the words from leaving his lips even when he tries to do so.

"Are you always so passionate about things?"

Kai's head snaps, and he blinks a few times, drawing a slow breath, 

"What?"

Soobin shakes his head, wanting to apologize for the rudeness but something in Kai's gears must click because he beats Soobin to the punch. 

"I mean yes, Not-not with absolutely everything. I hate a lot of things, and I mean art and music are a particular exceptions but-but I like books. A lot. And I love video-" 

A surge of uncontained laughter explodes from Soobin, making everyone around them stare unashamedly at the odd pair. 

"Come-come on, let's go to the entry hall." Kai quietly mutters as he pulls Soobin to the exit. 

"I'm-I'm sorry, but you were just-" The older tries speaking between gasps and fits of giggles, but only nonsense spills from his mouth. 

"If you were gonna laugh at me, why ask in the first place?"

A prominent pout replaces the natural easy-going smile Kai always sports, and a sudden fierceness takes over his eyes. 

The demanding tone stops Soobin in his tracks. 

"I wasn't laughing at you..." Kai narrows his eyes. 

"Well, yes, I was. But it's not what you're assuming. When I first asked you out, I guess I thought you'd be more reluctant to open up. We haven't known each other for long, but I do know you grow shy in dates?" It came out as a questions without Soobin intending it to, and a soft hue settles on his cheeks as a consequence. He continues regardless, "I guess...I guess I was just too surprised."

"Oh."

Soobin coughs. "Ye-yeah."

Kai shuffles his eyes and timidly holds out his hand, "I guess we can continue with the date then..." 

"Hmmm"

They re-enter the gallery hand in hand, and it's not long before Kai spots a painting that captures his wholehearted devotion.

Honestly, Soobin's slightly jealous.

"This is..." Kai let out a low, pleased hum, "this is my favourite one." And Soobin would've been able to tell even if Kai hadn't mentioned it. He would've taken one long look at those adoring eyes and known, instantly, it was the piece he loved the most. 

He stares straight at the younger, "Tell me about it." 

And Kai does, giggling and stumbling over his words, pausing and contradicting himself on the colours and meaning behind the thicker and thinner strokes. Soobin couldn't help it when his heart skips three consecutive beats, or when a sudden fondness washes over him. In a rush of affection, he touches Kai's cheek, and the boy lifts his eyes to meet his darker ones. Soobin was grinning, face flushed and a little as if he'd reached a new high. 

He surveys the Galla in less than a second and when he deems it safe enough, Soobin trails his hands to the back of Kai's neck.

Slowly he presses their noses together.

"Boop."

Flustered, Kai stands a bit on his toes to reach Soobin's nose and return the favour, "boop." 

They laugh shyly, their faces burning up but part of them not caring in the slightest. "You know..." Kai started, making direct eye contact, "that's called an Eskimo kiss."

"A what?"

"An Eskimo kiss, it's when you...uh" Kai inclines forward again and rubs their noses once more, making the older flush a darker shade.

"That."

"A kiss on the first date? How bold." 

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on."

Soobin teases, hardening his grip and pulling Kai back to him when he tries to run away, "I wouldn't mind at all a kiss on the first date."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And Kai does, he presses his lips to Soobin's, intending for it to be chaste and quick but not factoring his inability to stop once he starts. 

Soobin's heart skyrockets, his tongue slipping in and savouring all he could, feeling a pool of thrill coil in his stomach when Kai shudders against him. 

His arms circle the younger's waist and in consequence Kai's hands grip the older's neck. 

_I need more._ He thinks.

As Soobin starts to pull away, Kai whimpers, "don't."

"Not here though, I also want-need to..." He shakes his head "but not here."

Even though Kai understands why, even though he _knows_ more than anyone why they had to switch locations, as Soobin led him into the bathroom stall, he cursed the rules.

Because he craves every second of contact between them and Kai was at the point that nothing would stop him. 

"Please," Soobin whispers as Kai sits on his lap and takes no time to ravish the elder's mouth. It was unhinging. Dismantling. How good a single movement could feel, how he would allow himself to drown over and over again if it meant he never had to stop kissing Soobin. Feeling the electricity shoot through his nerves and wake his restlessness. 

Soobin holds him higher, kisses him harder. Desperately putting his feeling into everything he couldn't say. 

"We should-" Soobin breathes deeply, panting, trying to steady his racing heart and quiet his screaming mind that demanded to kiss him again and again and again. 

"We have to stop now." Kai slumped his head on Soobin's neck and gasps for air, "I know." 

He places a small kiss on his neck and rejoices when Soobin trembles, "Just-" slowly Kai gets up to face him. He runs his fingers over Soobin's cheek. "One last kiss?" Soobin laughs because he knows that Kai knows if he dares kiss him again, he would not be able to stop. Instead, he leans in closer and rubs their noses together. 

They snort at the action.

"How about a second date? Wherever you want, as soon as you can." Kai laughs, and Soobin quickly realizes he found an odd satisfaction when he made the younger boy giggle like that. 

"You sure you want me to choose the place again?"

"Yes."

"Even if I ignore you?"

"You're showing me different sides of yourself. And I want to see them all."

Kai hums, "The aquarium it is then."

They smiled like fools. 

-

"Will you ever look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the way you view art."

Kai smiles.

"I already do."

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never do endnotes but today I found it important to point out the fact that I am no art student. My best friend/soulmate is. So whatever I know I've learned from first-hand experience of spending my lunchtime in the art room with her.  
> Feel free to tell me if I've misused any of the terminology and I'll edit it!


End file.
